Family Bonding
by Dantai
Summary: On the night before the siege of Nohr Corrin and Azura spend time talking.


Corrin, the Princess of Hoshido, was having a terrible night. She had just woken up from a fitful night of sleep and slipped out of her bed, careful not to wake her sleeping love Rhajat. Climbing down the treehouse ladder, the young mage's mind was deep in turmoil over the path her life had taken. When she chose to side with her birth family and birth country, the country whose main gait they were positioned outside of right now, the looks of pain and betrayal on the face of her Nohrian family was heart breaking. The tears streaming down Elise's face, the shocked horror on Camilla's, the rage on Leo's, and the utter disappointment of Xander's entire being tore her heart apart. When the battle was over all she could do was cry, the strength of her despair was so great, Corrin had to lock herself away. Sakura and Hinoka tried for days to coax their long lost sister from her sadness, it even got so bad that Ryoma had to step in and dissuade the girls from their course.

Eventually Corrin left her room and when she did, everyone could tell she had changed in some way. Her sadness was not gone simply pushed down under a newfound determination to beat her 'father' Garon down like the mad dog he was. She became focused and used every resource Hoshido had to offer to raise the army she needed to complete her goal. She had to avenge her mother, and her birth father, she had to do this.

Corrin had to fight down the burning rage she felt in her chest. Her emotions were starting to get the best of her, and as she grabbed at her chest in a vein attempt to fight back the fire of her emotions she saw her arm begin to change into a frighteningly draconic form. Dropping to her knees she bit down on the side of her cheek to stop a scream ripping from her mouth. The gift of her blood was trying to take over, trying to force its way once more to the surface, and she desperately did not want it to happen. Her vision began to fade, she was losing the fight and soon the dragon would come out. However just as she would completely lose control the sound of a soft melodic voice floated into the air around her.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_ The voice sang out causing the Dragon blood to calm and still itself. Corrin's vision returned to her and as it did, she was grateful to see Azura walking towards her.

"Are you okay Corrin?" The Blue haired performer said in worry.

"Yeah, thank you Azura my emotions began to overwhelm me." She said shakily. Standing up Corrin took a hesitant step and nearly fell if not for Azura catching her. Together the two girls made their way to a nearby lake. Picking a rock near the shore of the lake, the two Princesses sat against it and watched the water gracefully move. Corrin turned her gaze from the moving tide to look at her foil. A princess of Nohr kidnapped by Hoshido in retaliation and unwelcomed by either family.

"So how are you taking it?" Azura asks as she continues to look out over the Lake.

"Which, the fact we're related or the fact we're related to a long line of Dragon people?" Corrin asks in turn.

"Pick one." She answers.

"My whole life I thought of Xander, Camilla, and Elise as my family, my everything, then I met everyone here and…" The young mage starts before having to choke back a sob. Azura for her part was unsure how to handle the emotions of her cousin. Hesitantly she stretched out her arm and brought the gifted mage into a hug, usually she could just sing to help Corrin but something told the young woman that this would not work this time.

"I am sorry I can't tell you that I know what you are feeling right now, but I can tell you that everyone here cares about you." She says.

"Except Takumi." Corrin corrects with a small smile.

"Yes except for that oaf with a bow, but don't fret over him, your mother must have dropped him when he was younger." Azura adds, causing both of the girls to burst into laughter, their woes melting at the action. The two then sit into a comfortable quiet.

"You know the same goes for you, right Azura?" Corrin asks suddenly.

"I don't think your mother ever dropped me dear cousin." She answers.

"No not that," Corrin says blushing before continuing, "how you have people here who care about you. People like me." She finishes. Azura grows quiet and the smile that had been donning her face since the joke of Takumi leaves with.

"Azura, surely you must know that right, I care for you, you are my cousin and a close friend. You are the only other person who knows about that." Corrin says seriously as she pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I know that but still I find it hard to believe some days." Azura says with a sad sigh.

"Listen Azura you're my cousin, and probably one of the few people that would have followed me through anything. You are my closest friend and Rhajat is warming up to you too." Corrin says with a laugh, which succeeds in making the singer laugh as well.

"We should return to camp, we have a long day tomorrow." Azura says as she stands. Helping Corrin to her feet.

"And a much longer life of rebuilding after that." Corrin adds as they walk off. As they walk Corrin can't help but smile as she notices the lightest of rustles from the bushes.

' _I thought it was weird Rhajat hadn't shown up yet.'_ She thinks to herself.

AN

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the one shot of Corrin and Azura being cousins that doesn't take the same path the canon games does. Ain't touching that with a ten foot pole. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the story and If you would like to you can check out some of my other works. Thank you for reading and ta-ra

-Dantai.


End file.
